


Vacation movie

by Gayac



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during the filming of the new Vacation movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation movie

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I am so proud of writing this .. I didn't know i had it in me.  
> OF COURSE aaaaaalllllllll this is imaginary  
> This is what happened as per my imagination during the filming of the infamous Chris hemsworth scene in the new vacation movie - He never really had to use the prosthetic dick. :)

Vacation  
Chris was very happy to have been given an offer of a cameo in the new vacation movie. It was iconic and fun. He was getting very bored of playing the heroic hero all the time he really wished people would consider him for funny movies. So when he was offered the part he jumped at it and even appeared a bit desperate for the part. He knew that John and Jonathan who were directing the movie were extremely smart and funny if a little bit of a potty heads, but that was what was required for a movie like this.  
He felt a little bit of nervousness after interacting with Christina and Ed who were comedy gods, but they were nice and praised him and made him feel very comfortable. It was time for that scene now the one where he was to trapaise around in nothing but a pair of underwear. He had read the script but nothing prepared him for his he felt the day. It was even more intimidating than doing a nude scene as in this one he had to use a giant prosthetic appendage poking through whatever clothes he was wearing.  
They had some poor guy try out the various options for size and it appeared to him that they had decided on one option. But then John said that we really need to try a few options out on him first to ensure it looks appropriately ridiculous. He surely couldn't refuse, he was after all playing the part and had to Don the device at some point in time, might as well become comfortable with it. So both John and Jonathan took him to a room for the tryouts.  
He suddenly felt very conscious when they pulled the options out, to make himself feel better and make the others comfortable he started playing with the prosthetics. After a lot of playing and joking Chris went to the adjacent room to put it on. If possible he was even more flustered and flush when he came out with it poking through the thin fabric, and when he heard them snigger he got a distinct uncomfortable feeling of being laughed at. Both directors sat down and asked him to walk around and do various embarrassing things, just so they know what it looks like when they finally start filming. They tell him that this is to avoid any unnecessary takes in front of everyone. John asks him to come near and turn around so that his side profile was visible and their faces inches from his crotch. He heard them discuss the angles and how it was looking in unnecessary detail and started to go red in the face again, But he did as he was told he turned around, twisted, bended over, bended backwards, crouched, and was started to feel like a show monkey - he said so hoping that the directors made it a little bit less embarrassing for him, but no such luck - John said "correction - a very sexy show monkey" before he could react he was startled by the feel of a hand adjusting his underwear and gently brushing his skin. It was John. He always had that look and it made him feel like a prey right now. Deer in the headlights people.  
He was just about to brush it away as mere handiness when he felt Jonhnathan's hand bunching up his underwear from behind so it became overly tight from the front leaving nothing to the imagination.  
"How does this look" he asked john.  
No one was talking to him.  
!'Fine but nothing great, he is so big himself' he said as he tugged the fabric from the front.  
They talked as if he was an object.  
'lets try the bigger one, go Chris' said Jonhnathan as he patted his bum  
Chris didn't know how to react should he let them know he was Uncomfortable - they might say he was over reacting, maybe he was. He was at a loss so he did what he always did in these situations he laughed it off.  
He came back out with middle option strapped on - this one was bold and awkward(what was not!)  
As soon as he entered they both got up and started fiddling with the fabric of his underwear bunching up this way and it felt entirely unnecessary - he felt like an object - they were not at all considering what he felt.  
He was about to protest, rather thinking of a way to protest when John said " lets try the biggest one Chris" Chris nodded mechanically but before he could even reach out for it he left Johns hand dive straight INSIDE the front of his underwear  
And at the same time he felt Jonhnathans hand from the behind unstrapping the prosthetic. He felt paralyzed with shock. He could only emit a gasp and a whimper as they pulled it out. They laughed. " Come on Chris don't be shy, its normal"  
"What are you doing? This feels weird and inappropriate" Chris exclaimed  
He felt very vulnerable standing only in his flimsy underwear, both the well dressed men crowding him leaving, him no escape route.  
" You are worried about appropriate now? This whole scene is inappropriate"  
With that they handed him the biggest prosthetic device and he felt a flush of embarrassment as john played with it with a wink before handing it over to him. He went inside the bathroom to put it on - by now it felt superfluous. He came out and there was a definite appreciative gasp. "Good this looks good" Chris looks down and sure enough - this time there is no need to fiddle with his underwear - the prosthetic dick is already almost bursting out of the fabric - making his underwear ride down on one side where the head rested in order to ensure everything remain covered. John had that slightly predatory look on his face when he asked Chris to come over to where he sat. There was no need to sit so far but he wanted Chris to take the long walk - enjoying the show and his discomfort. As Chris came near both directors got up and crowded him again, he felt hands on his hips and he felt the hands tugging his underwear down - DOWN! Oh god he panicked a little he tried to pry johns hand away when he felt another pair of hands on his back side doing the same movement - he swallowed - started to sputter - "guys.. errr.. What ... I think... we should go....." He tried to say as he tried to evade two sets of hands by squirming away but john’s voice cut him short "shut up Chris, .. BEHAVE" he said "yeah Chris... we need to get this shot perfect we can’t do this again and again ... unless you ENJOY being on display in front of everyone..." Jonathan said with a sneer almost whispering the last few words in his ears.. Chris could detect manipulation and exploitation when he saw it... couldn't believe that this was the same mild mannered Jonathan who was attempting to exploit him. Try as he might he could not pry the hands away as they slid his underwear dangerously low - almost on to the edge of his hairline. they both let go then and ordered him to walk around in the familiar swagger - suddenly Chris was not so sure so he attempted to drag it back up but the other end which had till now precariously been holding the head of the prosthetic dick in place gave away and it hung out in an embarrassing display - even though it was prosthetic he felt flushed as john and Jonathan laughed and crowded him again. This time the fake pretenses were turning out to be really flimsy as john simply put his hands in Chris’s underwear to supposedly adjust the fake dick. Chris had broken out into cold a sweat by now a thin sheen covering his entire musculature. he gave out an audible gasp when johns hand brushed and then grabbed his real dick and he started to stutter - feeling trapped -he tried to move away but the grip was uncomfortably firm - "aaaah .. john" he gasped " thats my real.. ahh .. I think by mistake..." he couldn’t even move back as he was being held by his own dick. he knew this was no mistake but he still wanted them to take this pretense and drop this right now. "please stop" he added with distress clear on his flushed face as he felt another set of hands slide down over his backside "please ...please" he looked back and forth at the pair of molesters and tried to plead his way out but all he could see was evil grins of victory "Chris you wanted this role - you should be well prepped for this.. you don't want us to get someone else do you?" a clear threat he could only gape as his mind addled with the sensations - helplessness and vulnerability clouding his decisions. he felt that he should say something .. Anything ... he should proclaim that he is a big movie star now and shouldn't have to go through with this but his insecurities wouldn't allow him to say that... insecurities added with the finger now creeping up over his opening -  
"I DONT want this.., I CAN walk out right now" the hand on his dick tightened making him cry out in genuine pain now "silence - you don't want your cast members to discover you like this... and if you walk out right now - we will ruin your reputation - we have all of this on record - we can just edit it to blur out our faces.."  
"what... AAH" Chris gasped at this threat as well as the finger now breaching his opening "please" he said vainly trying to pull out the hands by the wrist - the more he struggled the more rough they treated his by-now-sensitive parts  
Chris was panting now and so were the two directors. john tightened his hand on his dick and gave a firm tug making Chris attempt to pull away - thats when the finger breached him completely and was buried to the hilt "hmmmmph... please" he whispered throatily by now he was sure he did not want anyone to see him like this. as if he was the wrong doer - the logic was flawed but there was little clear thought in his brain right now  
as he felt the alien sensation inside him he attempted to get away from it trying to dislodge it only to push into john and his vice like grip - resulting in a sensation disturbingly familiar to jacking off.  
"ohhhh ohhh .. Chris I didn’t know you were sooooo eager" john whispered in mockingly in his ear as he tucked a wayward strand of Chris's hair behind his ear - they had deliberately boxed him in the more he tried to get out of johns grip the more impaled he became on Jonathan’s finger and as he tried to get away from the finger he unintentionally would rub off on John’s front.  
it was degrading  
but it didn't end there. by now both the director had managed to shuck off his underwear and there was little he could do to stop it. he did not even have any spare clothes with him even if he were to fight them off and walk off the set - he was truly at their mercy.  
he was still stuck in the game of tug-off-war between the two with his dick being the unfortunate rope which was being mercilessly pulled when he felt another finger enter him - that's when he stilled completely - he was shocked at the feeling of the two fingers scissoring inside him  
his eyes went wide and whimpered again -"please ...let me go .. please ...it hurts"  
"oh poor Chris .. its your first time isn’t it.... " he was bent over with pain right now when Jonathan pulled out roughly - Chris cried out again but was relieved that it was over when Jonathan surged ahead again and impaled both his fingers up his ass with brutal force  
Chris's face must have shown his shock when as john laughed out "oh poor thing ... you thought that was it didn't you ... .. show him some moves Jonathan" john said as he patted Chris's rump suggestively that's when Jonathan started to move his hand with punishing rhythm.  
Chris was beyond humiliated now - he had tears streaming down his face - if it was burning before it was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now being plundered by three fingers where no fingers should ever go.  
as he was being pounded from behind he was forced to stand flush against his other tormentor who held him punishing grip and with growing horror he realized that he could feel johns erection through his jeans; he could do nothing to squirm away from the sensation of another mans erection touching him so intimately as he was being pounded with increasing speed from behind. the sensation of their clothes on his naked skin was getting too much to bear as it a testament to his vulnerability and another scary thing happened he was getting hard.  
"ohh you like it don't you" john said as he felt the pulsing sensation and Chris could only whimper in shame.  
he just gave in now .. waiting for them to finish - praying to god that they don't get any other ideas. the erections he could feel on both the men had scared him badly, hoping against hope that they don't attempt to take him.  
sensing his defeat Jonathan suddenly let up - Chris braced himself for another intrusion but instead he felt the welcoming feeling of his underwear being hiked up - the strap-on was long forgotten lying on the floor.  
Chris could still see the glint of malice in john’s eyes and knew it wasn't over yet.  
Chris froze when he felt something being fastened at the base of his dick and realized what they meant to do - he was hard from all the squirming and sensations - normal body reactions did not mean that he enjoyed it - he thought bitterly, now they meant to keep him that way - by using a cock ring.  
he felt very angry  
"now we don't even have to use the prosthetic dick" john said to him adjusting the front of his pants  
"good job Chris" said Jonathan caressing his rump - Chris tried not to cry - every movement was an agony to his sensitized body.  
The two directors helped him with his ruined make up and said "now go, give us your best shot"


End file.
